Cursed Requiem
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: All over the world, people have been mysteriously falling into a coma, or dying unnaturally. Enter two girls whom never met. Upon coming across a strange text, their paths entwine as they are sent to a world that is alien to their own. Without any familiarities, it's up to them to figure out why they were brought there, and how they can get back. But do they really want to leave?


**Hanashi: Hello EVERYBODYYYYYY~!**

**Allen: ...can't you stick to one and finish that?!**

**Hanashi: Eh...no? Besides, this isn't just my story. I'm here today with another amazing FanFic writer!**

**Kei-Kat: Hi! I am the co author and I can't wait to join Hanashi in making this story!**

**Hanashi: Wow, this is weird for me...oh well! Moyashi-chan~! Disclaim!**

**Allen: ...uh...-coughs into his fist- Neither Kei-Kat nor Hanashi own D. Gray-man...if they did...somehow, I honestly don't wanna think about it.**

**Hanashi: Cruel Moyashi-chan...cruel. Kei and I both hope from the bottom of our hearts you'll enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>= Prologue = Bump in the Night<strong>

_**#Fictional End of the 19th Century#**_

The light of the oil-lamps dimly lit up the cobblestone streets, on a dark and chilled winter night in London. A dark, lone figure roamed along the path, not in any hurry, but also not wanting to miss their appointment. An appointment with quite an important man, if they do say so themselves. A cloak hid their physical presence from all, if any, late night stragglers that were either still heading home, or heading to some random alley to pass out.

Humans, the figure sneered from under their hood, were no more than mere cockroaches. They were such pitiful and worthless creatures. Always had been, and always will be. The androgynous shadow turned into an alley where the poorly lit streetlamps couldn't fully illuminate. They grinned to themselves at such a futile attempt by the inanimate objects on the street. A cold breeze blew, and the fabric of their cloak danced in the wind. It wasn't long before the soft glows within each lamp had been extinguished, leaving the mysterious being in complete darkness.

It seemed to them, that not even the stars were out on this night. Perhaps even Heaven knew of the impending darkness, and couldn't summon the courage to watch it all unfold. "How long do you plan to keep me waiting here, dear sir?" The voice sounded too high for a young male, but still too low for any female, and yet it was obvious their patience wasn't one that should be tested.

Dark mist suddenly surrounded the area, and hidden steely eyes look up as a man looking much like a marshmallow goblin in a top hat, seemed to come from the sky holding a pumpkin-headed pink umbrella. The item looked as though it was slowing down his descent, despite the size and weight of one holding on to the handle. "Ah~! Pardon my tardiness, but there were quite a few...ah, pests to take care of~" He said, as his feet made contact with the dirty pavement. The umbrella was folded closed, and placed against the brick wall beside him.

"I have not come here for excuses, Lord Millennium." The being bluntly stated. "I am merely here about my proposal. I'm certain you will find it much to your liking, as well as your advantage."

"Oh~? Is that so?"

The dark stranger nodded once, "Yes. Quite so."

"You seem quite sure of yourself." The Earl stated, the permanent grin on his face seeming to grow. "Now, child, why don't you explain further of this proposal you speak so highly of."

Their head rose, revealing only enough of their face to show a grin of malice, and glee. "Your Akuma are impressive, but can they truly defeat those who stand in your way?" The grin was replaced by an arrogant smirk as they continued. "I've heard quite a bit of your precious Akuma, after all. How the souls of loved ones are called back from Heaven, and how in exchange, that loved one is murdered in cold blood so their skin is worn as the Akuma's own, thus they are able to blend into society."

The Earl's grin faltered, as he quirked a brow, looking to this youth who acted as though they were truly beyond their years. "Pray tell, child, how is it you know of my beautiful creations?"

"Why, my lord, you can find out much in areas of the world that sunlight refuses to reach. I have had many connections in many places. It was far from difficult to learn what I have of your creations."

"I don't like the sound of this at all, lero!" The umbrella suddenly burst to life, seeming to eye the suspicious youth before them. "Lord Millennium, lero, I don't think we should trust what a mere human will say!"

"Now, now, Lero~. Let's hear them out. After all, if they prove to waste my time, then what's one less human in the world, hmm?"

"Human?" They snorted, which turned into an all-out maniacal laugh, as if the very word was a joke to them. "I have long ago lost my humanity, Lord Millennium." The stranger clarified, before finally managing to become sober once more. "Or rather, I had long ago given it up, for the greater good. Now...enough about myself." The figured grinned once more, pausing in their words for dramatic effect, before a glimmer of a single cold steel eye was seen from under their hood. "Have you ever heard of "Future Souls", by any chance?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! The great and powerful Hanashi here, and this ends the scene! This is the very first collab I've ever been apart of where it's not just me writing this. Two heads are better than one, yeah? More to come, so stay tuned! Don't forget to R&amp;R~!<br>**

**I don't think either of us can guarantee quick updates, so be patient, alright?**


End file.
